Hard to Love
by wrestlingfreak1196
Summary: (Ghost Adventures and WWE fanfic) Zak Bagans is everything a man could ever wish to be. If only he isn't so cocky and smug. Would someone like Brianna Garcia, sexy, smart, and brave to make him fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

He is everything a man could ever wish to be. He has a big bank account. He has every girl going crazy for him. He's known all over the damn world and to top all of that he has a hit tv series.

"Waddup man?" his good friend Aaron strolled into his hotel room without even knocking

"God man! Don't you ever knock? Talk about trespassing." He said cause he jumped and almost ruined doing his hair

"Sorry bro." Aaron gave a chuckle

"What's cooking guys?" Nick strolled in and they both looked up

"I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?" Zak said giving a few touches of gel on his hair making sure that the left side is matching the right one

"God you're so vain." Aaron rolled his eyes and dropped on Zak's bed

"Disgusting dude! Get your filthy feet off my bed!" Zak says grabbing both Aaron's ankles and pulling him down to the floor. Aaron was left on the floor groveling in pain and Nick just chuckled because he had been in too many lockdowns to get used to these kinds of things.

"Anyway, what are ya'll talking about?" Nick asked

"Aaron's trying to get laid tonight." Zak said STILL checking himself on the mirror.

"And you?" Nick said crossing his arms and leaning on the wall nearby

"I don't need to try. I get every girl I want."

Nick and Aaron looked at each other and they both rolled their eyes at the same time.

They hit the club because they won't need some good time before this season starts. Their last season ended two weeks ago and next week, they are about to travel and do a lockdown again and that's that for the next two months.

The moment they walk in, people knew who they were. People started to crowd around them and good thing there were bouncers cause if not, Zak would totally flip off. He was just giving them fake smiles and all but all he wanted to do was have a great time.

They were escorted to a booth where they see the rest of the club and all. Aaron disappeared to go to the bathroom so Nick and Zak were left. Nick was only having the fun that he can have considering he's married.

"That was crazy back there." He nodded towards the larger crowd of people.

"Yeah. I thought we were gonna get ambushed." Zak said settling down on the plush couch.

Moments later, still the same spot and Aaron has not come back.

"What's taking him long man?" Nick said looking towards the far side of the club where the bathroom is but there were too any people to see.

"Aight, I'm gonna go get him." Zak said standing up and setting his drink down.

Zak made his way through the crowd as girls stare and guys glare. He was nearing towards were the washroom was when he noticed something towards the bar.

Aaron's bald head.

He pushed his way again through the crow of people and as he got nearer, he realized that Aaron wasn't alone and he was even more surprised to see how hot Aaron's company is.

"Whoa." He said as he was standing right beside them and they both looked up.

"Hey man. I was getting some drinks and I got caught up with our conversation." Zack looked toward's the lady's way and checked her out a bit. 'Not bad Goodwin. Not bad at all.' He thought to himself.

"Hi, how are you?" he said taking her hand "I'm Zak."

"Brianna." She smiles politely

"So are you gonna hook-up with my friend Aaron tonight?" he says dropping his arm around Aaron's shoulders and Aaron thought he was about to faint with embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" she said taken aback and yes she's thinking he's an asshole

"He's trying to get laid so maybe you could uh help him?" he says

"I'm not a hooker." She snapped

"Yeah. Well, good thing you wouldn't wanna see this man naked." He said smugly laughing at his own joke and she rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock amusement

"Actually, I would rather see Aaron naked than you and I bet he's even better in bed than this cocky bastard who's standing in front of me." She retorted

"It was nice seeing you again Aaron." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek and she went off

"Where's my kiss?" he says as she pushed past him and she gave him the finger over her shoulder without turning back

"Real classy dude. Real classy." Aaron shook his head. He gets Zak this way but some people don't. Sometimes it's just painful to witness scenes like that.

"You know her?" he asks

"Yeah." Aaron shrugged

"How?" he asks as his gaze headed to where she disappeared

"She's my sister's best friend."

"Oh. Oopsie" Zak says shrugging


	2. Chapter 2

It was early and Brie was sitting on one of the tables in the hotel's restaurant having breakfast. She just finished working out for two hours and it's almost 7am.

She got her Ipad on the table as she ate and check her tweets and emails.

She met Zak Bagans last night. Yippee. Blech.

She knows every girl would kill to meet Zak Bagans up close let alone hold his hand. That's okay. He's great looking and all but he's just an asshole and he's so cocky and smug in all aspects and she doesn't dig him. MAJOR TURN OFF.

"Good Morning beautiful." She looks up just as she was about to take a bite of her salad and her fork falls back down to her plate.

There he was. Zak Bagans. All in tight black shirt and low waist baggy pants. He was smiling down at her.

"It's not too good now." She muttered under her breath as she tried to gather herself again

He sat down on the chair right in front of her.

"Gosh. Feel free to join me." She said sarcastically as he took the invitation to join her given by himself to himself. She rolled her eyes at him.

She returned to her Ipad and she noticed that he's not moving. She looked up and found him staring at her his hands clasped in front of him as if observing.

"Can I HELP you?" she said irritatingly

"Yeah. Have dinner with me." He said leaning forwards folding his arms over the table awaiting for her answer as he stared at her.

"No." she said and returned to eating

"Has anyone told you that I get more attracted to you the more you play hard to get? I like some challenge with girls." He winks at her and she is disgusted beyond means

"Are you hitting on me?" she raised an eyebrow at her

"No, I'm actually asking you to dinner with me." He smiles at her but he is actually hitting on her

"Are you always this airy?" she says

"Not usually. Only when I really really like something and I'm not gonna stop until I get it."

"So you like me?" she smirks at him

"A lot." He says grinning

"I'll think about that then." She smiled a fake one

"Really?" he asks hopefully

"No." she snaps and stood up to leave

Zak closes his door because he figured out he needs some fresh air so he's gonna take a walk for a while even though it's almost 9pm at night.

He heard the door opposite to his close as he was closing his. He looks up to see who it was and it might just be his lucky day.

Brie looked up. NO. She screams in her mind. 'Don't tell me he's staying across the hall from me! Nooo!' she whines quietly

"Well hello." He tried his sexy voice because from past experiences it never failed

"Hi." She gave him a fake smile and she made sure that he notices it's fake.

"So where're you headed?" he says ignoring her sarcasm

"Dinner." She says snobbishly

"At this time?" he gave a whistle "I wonder how you keep that body." He looks at her up and down and shook his head

"Well, you don't know what I do for a living soooo." She smiled, a real one because she actually amused about this

She didn't give him time to ask and she headed for the elevators. She knew that he was obviously gonna join her in the elevator so she moved as far away as she can. She positioned herself on the very right side of the elevator almost against the wall and he settled on the other side.

The elevator closed and she swore she could feel something intense in the air between them and she's hating it.

She didn't know why but she looked up and saw him studying her.

"What? Do I always have something on my face to get you stare at me like that all the time?" she says crossing her arms over her chest and she's starting to feel really conscious.

Zak cleared his throat.

"So what do you do for a living again?" he says raising an eyebrow

"What is it to you?" she snaps

"I like you." He says instantly and she was taken aback

They fell silent and just stared at each other. Well Brie glared as Zak gazed.

"Let's settle this." He says under his breath and he leans over and Brie's heart stopped for a moment

He pushed a button over Brie's shoulder and she didn't even know why for one stupid moment, thought that he was gonna kiss her. Was she waiting for it? Hell no.

"What the hell?!" she says when the elevator stopped between two floors.

"Have dinner with me?" he raises an eyebrow

"Can't you understand? NO." she said as she tried to reach for the button which he pushed to make the elevator stop but he cover it with his hand and grabbed her wrists and she accidentally slammed on his chest so they look like he had his hand on the wall over her shoulder and they were up close

Brie looked up even she was scared to meet those eyes because she might just feel what she's avoiding to but she did.

"I wouldn't take no for an answer." He said like lecturing a child

"Fine." Brie snaps

"Tomorrow?" he says

"Yes."

"Great." He gave her a grin

"Maybe you'd want to let me go now?" she raises an eyebrow up at him trying so hard to not break into a smile and she doesn't even know why she had the urge to smile.

He looked like he thought about it for a while then he did let her go and pushed that button and it made the elevator descend and he was just grinning at her the whole friggin' time.


	3. Chapter 3

Brie stood in front of the doors of the restaurant a few blocks down the hotel. What the hell is she thinking? Why is she doing this? Why did she even agree to do this anyway?

Oh yes, she forgot that he was a little ehem persuasive during that awfully short but felt too long elevator ride they shared last night.

She took a deep breath. This is it. No turning back now. She counted to three before entering the door and looked around.

Of course she saw him. Who could miss him? He's wearing all black as always. Long sleeved shirt and that baggy jeans that he always wears, somehow it still hangs from his hips.

He stood up when he saw her coming towards the table.

"Goodevening madam." He said slightly bowing

Was he trying to embarrass her? But somehow that still brought a smile to her lips

"Should I curtsy?" she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over the front of her black dress

Zak smiles at her STILL playing-hard-to-get remark but at least she came that's all that matter s to him. He pulled out a chair for her and she stared at him for a while before sitting down.

"Thanks. Didn't know you had a gentle bone in your body." She says placing her purse on the table and Zak laughed

"Hey , I invited you to dinner so I should be hospitable enough." He said taking a seat across her

"I'm really glad you came by the way." He says grinning

"Well, you were a little forceful yesterday." She smirks at him

"Hey you gave me no choice." He said raising his hand up as if surrendering

"Okay but no need for violence you know." She retorted but she was laughing

"Aha. There it is! I was trying these different alternatives of making you laugh." He says

"So I'm an experiment now?" Brie narrowed her eyes at him

"No! It's just that everytime I try to talk to you, I just say something stupid and somehow you always end up running away." He rubs the back of his head

Brie stares at him because she's surprised that he's CONSCIOUS about what to say to her. She didn't see this one coming.

The waiter came and served their food because Zak already ordered. When the waiter finished pouring red wine into their glasses and left, Brie pursed her lips contemplating on what to say

"You know Zak, maybe you have to stop trying." She says out of the blue

Zak looked up and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Trying to think what to say or act. Just be you." She shrugged.

"That's hard. I'm used to be this way." His tone gave nothing away but Brie knows that there is something more to this

"Why?" she stopped eating and stared at him awaiting for his answer making her intentions clear that this is not letting this go

"Well. Wow this is hard." He sighed and put his fork down

"I was bullied as a kid. I know I come off strong and cocky but that's because I never get to be that way when I was younger." He says wiping his mouth with his napkin

"Wow." Brie shook her head. She never knew what it felt like to be bullied. She's always been so popular and good at everything she does that's only because she's a hardworker and she aims high. But she had worked with a lot of organizations which stand up to bullying and she saw how it affects one's life.

"I don't know what to say but that must have been hard." She says softly

"I know. They hated me because I'm me. They hated everything I am." He shrugged

"How did you get past through that?" she asks cause she is curious

"I vowed that the moment I step out of high school, I will change everything. I changed my health habits, the way I look and everything. My entire life."

So this is why Zak Bagans is Zak Bagans.

"I want you to be you though." She said. "I would rather appreciate that." She added looking him in the eye so he knows that she means every word

"Thank you." Was all he can say. What was he suppose to say to that? Someone who would actually appreciate him.

"You don't have to thank me. Just be you around me from now on." She smiles at him and she continues eating and Zak smiles as he stares at her. She is something.

* * *

They walked back to the hotel laughing and chatting and Brie can't believe that she actually had a great time. How is that possible?

Zak was nothing she ever expected. He's sweet. He's talkative. He's actually pretty interesting.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked as the elevator doors closed before them

"Surprisingly yes." She says and she stared ahead cause she doesn't want to look at him because she's starting feel the intensity of whatever they have rage within the four corners of the small space

"I also did." Zak said his voice low

She gave everything to stare at him and when she did she found out that he was staring at her.

"You did?" she said like a small child cause she feels imprisoned and she can't look away

He nodded and they stared at each other. "It's my last night. She mumurs quietly still staring at him. She has to fly back to the roster tomorrow. She has to go back to work. They're doing a show somewhere in Chicago.

They still stood there staring at each other.

He pushes a button which stops the elevator and suddenly Brie was pinned against the wall as his lips claimed hers and her hands went up to his hair automatically.

All that was audible was their heavy breathing and their heartbeats as their bodies pressed together. Their tongues battling wildly as Zak's arms encircled her hips pressing their bodies together and Brie can feel him through his pants letting her know that she turns him on.

She's doing everything to resist him. She doesn't want to be one of his girls but how can you resist this when your entire human anatomy is giving in? Before she can stop herself, she moaned and tugged at his hair a little hard.

"Stay with me." She says against his lips and she felt him smile.

* * *

They were tearing at each other's clothes as soon as the door was shut. They just can't keep their hands off each other. She pulls his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere as he walks her backwards towards the bed.

"God, you don't know how much I want you." He growls deep in his throat as he nibbles her throat.

Brie tilted her neck as her hands found its' way back up to his hair. They're unbelievably soft. Her hands slid down his back and he's really pale.

"You're really pale." She says between breaths. He stops and looks at her eyes. He smirks. Of all things to say.

"I work at night babe." He says as he drops two pecks on her lips and she smiles at him cause he's adorable.

He zips her dress down and she's left in her lacy black bra and panties. He steps back to look at her.

"You are beautiful." She blushes because no one really told her that out straight.

He slid his hands up her hair and tilted her head a little to give him complete access to her mouth and she moaned. Her hands found their way down his strong back groping his ass and he moans in her mouth.

"Two can play at this game." He smirks and slides both of his hands down her back and onto her behind and squeezed. She squealed and laughed. He pushed their bodies together and he rubs himself onto her.

She slips her hand into his jeans and into her boxers ensuring a challenge. She squeezes his behind and he takes a deep breath.

"You're driving me crazy." He sighs and leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." She smirks and her hands found its' way to his belt.

She kissed his lips then his shoulder then his chest then his abs then she drops on her knees in front of him. She looks up at him as she place a long soft kiss on top of his jeans. His eyes are hooded as his breathing increased.

She unbuckled his belt and felt him through his jeans before pulling his jeans and boxers down. She grasps him with both hands and takes him into her mouth.

"God." Zak tilted his head back and thrusted his hips forward burying himself deeper in her mouth. Zak grasps Brie's head as he continued a steady rhythm. It's kinda painful as he pull at her hair a little but it turns Brie on.

He can feel himself building higher nearing climax.

"Stop. I wanna be inside you when that happens." He says pulling her up by the upper arms.

Brie sits down on the bed and moved backwards towards the headboard. She smiles at him as he was standing by the foot of the bed. He smirks as he crawls towards her.

He gently lays on top of her careful not to squish her. He kisses her. Slow and sweet as his other hand travels down towards her black lace panties. He rubs her through it and she moans into his mouth and arches her back.

He repeats what she did to him earlier. He kisses her shoulder the space between her breasts her stomach and the top of her panties. Brie shuts her eyes as he removes her panties and throws it the side.

He takes her in mouth and she cries out loud. She endures the sexual torture that this man is giving her.

"Do me. Now." She says breathless and he is happy to oblige.

He settles on top of her staring deep into her eyes. He covers his lips with hers and suddenly slams into her and she grunts gripping his forearms tight.

"Fuck Zak." She mumurs

He waited for a while as she adjusts then he moves slowly. They moved in sync and at this moment, Brie's thinking that maybe this would work. Whatever they have. She's willing to try as long as he is too.

They went higher and they fell back on earth together as they both climaxed.

Brie opened her eyes and she saw him in another light. She runs her hand through his hair as he buries his face in the crook of his neck.

"You were amazing." She breathes

"So were you." He lifts his head to look at her and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Zak woke up with his arms around her. A smile played across his lips as he stares at her longer. He slowly moves his hand and gently laid her head back on the pillow.

He searched the room for his boxers and pants and when he found them he put them on. He looks back to the woman sleeping in the bed.

What had he done?

Don't get him wrong. He likes her. A lot but things are hard for him now. He doesn't know where to place this relationship between them. He's not ready for commitments.

Brie is great. She's smart, she's hot, and he would never want any other girl to have a serious relationship with but her. He never thought that they would end up like this but now he's confused.

He can feel that there could be something more for them but he's just too scared to venture that way. It's something that he is not good at and he's too scared to fuck up.

He sits down on the side of the bed where he got up from and runs a hand down his face. He looks at Brie sleeping silently. He can't tell her that. It would be bad to see her get hurt or disappoint her.

He leans over and drops a kiss on her forehead. He stood up and shrugged his shirt on.

* * *

Brie woke up smiling. For some reason she just smiled. It's like she never had a good night sleep for a while.

Memories of the night before flooded her mind and certain moments flashed through her vision behind her closed eyelids. Crazy but it was real. She had a date with the last man that she thought she would ever go out with and she had a frickin' great time.

She reached over towards the other side of the bed and her eyes flew open when she felt that it was empty.

She sat up wrapping the blanket tighter around her body. She looked around the room and she was indeed alone.

No traces of Zak Bagans left behind.

* * *

Brie got on the plane and settled on her seat. She put her beats by Dr. Dre and became oblivious in everything in her surroundings. This is gonna be a long flight.

She can't help it when her thoughts drifted back to Zak Bagans.

Damn he was good.

But then he ditched her.

She feels pathetic. She knew that he wanted one thing and one thing only. He's a guy. A player. What the fuck she fell in his trap. Now she's getting angry.

"Excuse me." She said to a stewardess who happens to be passing by.

"Can have a scotch please?" she says

"Sure." The lady said

She knows it's a little early to get a little drunk but she couldn't care less.

She takes her first sip of the strong beverage.

Zak Bagans.

Before she knew she reminisced their whole date and she was smiling.

What the hell is she thinking? She shook her head slightly laughing at herself. He wanted a one night stand and he got that. She was his victim for the night.

Well whatever. She's not gonna see him again ever anyway.

* * *

Zak is lounging on the couch in their studio/office. Aaron is on the computers doing some editing and Zak just finished dubbing for their episode. Nick is on the phone trying to convince an owner of some place to let them investigate the location.

"Hey Zak." Aaron said not taking his eyes off the computer

"Yea." He replied

"I kinda saw you walk out some room the other night when we were in Boston." He said teasing.

"So?" Zak said putting his shades on

Aaron turned his office chair around and faced him. "And I saw you having a date with Brie." He was raising an eyebrow

"We got it." Nick said coming back into the room grinning like he won the lottery but stopped when the both guys stared back at him blankly.

"What's happening?" he asked cause he knows he's just interrupted something.

"Zak's got a love life."Aaron teased

"Shut up Aaron." Zak said still lounging on the couch with his feet on the coffee table

"Who?" Nick asked sitting on one of the chairs

"Brie." Aaron says turning back to the computers.

"Brie?" Nick said trying the name cause he knows he's heard it somewhere

"Brianna Garcia? The hot chick from WWE? AKA your sister's bestfriend? AKA the girl who I was trying to have a date wayyy before I fell in love and got married?" Nick said sitting up. This better be good.

"The same one. I don't even know how they ended up having a date. They got on the wrong foot the first time they met." Aaron snorted remembering Zack being a dick.

"Well, what can I say? My charm works every time." Zak shrugs and Aaron snorted and Nick just let it go.

Little did they know that Zak sees Brianna Garcia more than that.

* * *

Brie landed and she was groggy as ever. The long flights like the one from New York to Vegas that she had just had were always something she hated but it's a part of her job and she loves entertaining people and meeting fans all over the world. She should blame it on the alcohol that she ehem enjoyed a few hours ago.

She grabbed her suitcase and started dragging herself towards the door. The moment she stepped out, the lights blinded her, the noise started ringing in her ears which started to irritate her, and the Vegas air filled her lungs.

Vegas baby.

She rolled her eyes as she thought sarcastically. She isn't the one who's always on the sour mood but she's not really in the mood for anything right now.

"Breezy!" She looked the other way and saw her twin sister, Nikki running towards her. How she manages to keep her energy is still a mystery to Brie.

"Hi sis." She managed to blurt out as he sister engulfing her in an embrace

"How's your week off?" she said just trying to strike up a convo.

"Oh My God! You won't believe what John gave me….." and there she goes no need to stop her. It's good to keep her occupied that is so far Brie knows as she managed to follow Nikki towards the rental car they agreed to share.

* * *

It was early when Brie woke up the next day. She got a whole week in Vegas and it's full of appearances, radio shows, interviews, and a lot more involved of public speaking.

She was lucky to have a room for herself since Nikki always ends up rooming with her. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed in her tank and jogging shorts since she is up for running today.

She headed towards the park near the hotel.

She plugged her earphones and started her warm-ups and not long after she started running. It was still dark cause the time's about 3:30 am. Brie likes running at these hour because she likes her peace and solitude.

You can consider her to addicted to working out but she loves to eat a lot. She is competitive by nature so she likes to work out a lot and stay in shape cause it makes her feel like she's doing something productive.

She continued running as the skies turned pinkish vanilla. She could hear nothing but the beats of her heart and the music she's listening to and her heavy breathing.

She almost tripped when something came running in front of her. She stopped running and looked back to see what it was.

It was a dog.

A white one with a black patch around one of its eyes.

"Hey Buddy." She said pulling out her earplugs and approached the poor thing.

She crouched down and patted its head. "Why you all by yourself?" she asked looking around to find who she might belong to

"Where's you master?" she murmured as she continued patting its head. The dog was really friendly as it continued to wag its tail while she was being patted.

"Gracie!" someone was running towards them with an empty dog leash on one hand

"That must be your owner." Brie murmured as she stood up to meet the person

The person, presuming, a guy is wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap in sweats.

Brie froze as he neared them.

It was Zak and how is it possible that he's looking much more hotter than the last time?


	5. Chapter 5

Brie did what she was always good at: running away.

She ran away because she is not one for facing problems. Every time problem finds her, she runs away. That's what she did with the so called problem: Zak Bagans.

She heard him call after her but she fought every urge to turn around. She doesn't want to be a fool all over again. She knows that if she did turn around, she was going to stay and that was what she would never want to do.

Brie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She stared at the flat screen TV blankly reminiscing her last encounter with Zak. The Ghost Adventures Crew is featured on Goodmorning America this morning.

She stared at his face and remembered the way it looked in the dim-lighted scenario of her hotel room. She remembered letting her hands slide down his strong neck, shoulders, down his rock-hard abs, then down his…

She halted her thoughts and shook her head clearing her thoughts away. Why was she even thinking about that? Because she wants it to happen again. A voice in her head said but she knows that it is not right to take that risk. She let herself fall the first time and she isn't gonna let herself trip and fall again.

"What's up sister dear?" her twin sister Nikki strides inside the room

"Haven't you ever heard the word called 'knocking'?" she said to her sister

"As if you have anything to hide. I know you from head to toe." Nikki rolls her eyes and drops her handbag on the couch behind her sister.

"What are you watching?" she asked facing the TV

"Oh those paranormal guys. One of them is Kelly's brother right?" she says referring to Brie's best friend and her brother

"Yeah. Aaron."

"Oh I love that one. He's so hot!" she gushed when Zak started talking answering a question the interviewer asked

Brie rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked her sister trying to change the subject

Brie eyes her sister up and down. Early in the morning and here she is looking like a model out of a fashion magazine. Well, perks of dating John Cena. Funny how different the both of them are being identical twins and all. Another thing is, she never shows up not except she needs anything. She narrows her eyes at Nikki as she perfectly does a hair flip.

"So what are you doing here this early?" Brie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing." Nikki shrugs and studies her nails

"Nikki…" Brie started

"Okay fine! Can you please come with me to Starbucks?" she gives her sister the puppy dog face

"Ooookaaayyy." Brie agrees with narrow eyes. This is the easiest her sister has ever ask her to do and she's beginning to suspect something.

After five short minutes, Brie is ready in jeans and a black tank top with simple heeled boots. She is not insecure standing next to Nikki who's all glammed up. Nikki is the wild one of the two and of course the girly one while Brie is the tomboyish one. She's just mistakes as girly sometimes cause her job needs her to be more feminine but other than that, Brie likes to lie low.

They took a short walk towards the place and it's surprising that it's not really crowded with people. As soon as they stepped in, the strong smell of brewed coffee hits Brie's nose and her mouth instantly watered. She isn't a fan of coffee cause she's really into the healthy diet thing but she thinks she can make an exception for today.

"Oh. I forgot." Nikki faced her sister as soon as she got her coffee off the counter.

"What?" Brie asks giving her credit card to the cashier

"Girls' night tonight. I told the girls to count us in." with that she strode out the door leaving her sister glaring at her retreating back

Brie isn't also a fun of girls' night outs. Call her boring whatever but she's not really….party girl. There are some nights she doesn't wanna go out but her sister always managed to drag her out. Her sister set her up. She doesn't really go with girls because all they talk about is fashion and nails and shoes. She has always been one of the guys.

Guess she has to give in tonight. You can't be in the city of sin without doing something close to sinning or sin itself.

Come on, it's Vegas baby.

* * *

Brie had her simple tight nude dress on and a pair of nude Louboutin pumps. She stared at her reflection behind the elevator closed doors. She was on her way to the hotel's club.

The moment she stepped into the club and made her way to her friends, she already wanted to go home. The music pounding, too many people talking, drunk people dancing, she just wants to be curled up in her sweats on the couch and eat ice cream.

"Hey Brie!" Nattie, her longtime friend called

She sighed and started walking towards her friend and the other girls.

"Finally you came out! Where have you been hiding!" Nattie exclaimed hugging Brie

She just smiled at the comment.

"Where's Nikki?" she whispers

"She's getting drinks." She had to say that near Brie's ear due to the pounding music and it seemed like it damaged Brie's eardrums.

Brie headed towards the bar to get drinks and to see if her sister's there. She pushed her way through the crowd and stopped in her tracks.

* * *

"The WWE Divas are here." Aaron says as he took a sit down beside Zak arriving at their booth. They decided to go out and have some fun before their lockdown the night after.

"The what?" Zak frowned at his friend

"The female wrestlers from WWE." Aaron replied

"I care because?" Zak raised an eyebrow

"I thought you wanted to see Brie." Aaron said taking sip

"She's a wrestler?" Zak said obviously surprised

"Correction. Sports Entertainer." Aaron shrugged

"Really?" Zak said leaning back relaxing staring towards where the Divas are, thoughts are running in his head.

Zak stood up.

"Where are you going bro?" Aaron said looking up at his friend

"To straighten something out." He said brushing imaginary dust off his chest and started walking towards the girls when his eye caught something towards the bar

He smiled as he saw Brie's familiar brunette hair stood out from a lot of blonde bimbos in the club. He marched towards her grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her before she could run away again.

She was so surprised that all she did was stood there, hands limply steady on her sides, and wide eyes. He pulled away and was planning to apologize and tell her everything that he felt and how low he thinks of himself after he left her but stopped when he noticed that someone was staring.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the girl very identical to Brie shouted but it came out very faint due to the music that was playing over the club

"Who…?" Zak's head whipped back and forth between the two. He swears that they have EXACT same face

"Nikki how could you?!" The Brie clone demanded

"You're not Brie?" he turns to the girl in front of him

"I'm Nicole." The girl shrugged

"That's my twin sister, you stud!" Brie shouted and dashed away

"I'm sorry." He says to Nikki

"No worries, I enjoyed it." She shrugged and Zak has no time to react to that. All he wanted to do was chase Brie which he did.

He chased Brie until they reached the parking lot.

"Brie stop!" he called but he know it's to no avail

"Stay away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!" she shouts back

Suddenly Brie trips due to her 5 inch heels. Zak runs to her aid.

"Don't touch me!" she pushes him away

"Just stop doing that okay?" Zak says almost angrily now and Brie is bewildered with his audacity

"Stop pushing me away okay?!" Zak says throwing his hand up in the air

"I let you in one time remember? I considered you but what did you do? You left me remember? I can't believe you have the audacity to be here in front of my face and say these things…" Brie was cut off

"I'm sorry for being a coward okay?! I'm sorry I was a coward! You were making me feel things that I've never felt before and it scares me! It actually scares me that I want you so much more in a short matter of time! It scares me that maybe when I get too attached, I might fuck up and fail and you would push me away!" Zak stopped not knowing what he just said. He never thought of those things but somehow when he said it, it felt real.

Brie stared at him for a very very very long time.

She finally sighed and gave up. Who is she kidding? She likes the guy. She wants him and by just listening to everything he had to say, she believed him.

"I…..I don't know what to say." Brie shook her head and looked at the ground

Zak reached out and held her face in both of his hands.

"I want this to happen." He looked into her eyes but he can still feel hesitation in there

"I…." Brie opened her mouth but no words came out cause Zak kissed her

He poured all emotions in that kiss and everything he has to say. Brie felt it but she's scared. It didn't look good the last time they were together.

"Don't break me." Brie said resting her forehead against his.

"I won't. I promise." He says

"Okay. Let's try." She says putting it all out there.


	6. Chapter 6

Brie woke up the next day feeling secure and safe in the arms of the man that she gave the permission to enter her heart. She smiled as she can feel the steady rhythm of his breath against her neck and the rise and fall of his muscular chest against her bare back.

She tried remembering what happened the night before. She remembered going back in the club and people staring. She had the urge to hide her face but with Zak, she felt like she didn't have to hide cause she can feel that whatever they have or whatever they are about to have is real. She remembered introducing Zak to Nikki and to some of her friends and they were all like so surprised beyond means. She remembered seeing Aaron and also Nick. They talked about hanging out some other time. She hasn't seen them in ages. Then the rest is for her and Zak to know and no one to find out.

She laid there curled up against him. She was glad that he was still there when she woke up. She closed her eyes and sighed. She tried to erase the disappointing memory of the last time they slept together. She curled her fingers through Zak's which was splayed across her abdomen.

She felt Zak kissed the spot behind her ear. A smile teased her lips as she felt him smile against her skin.

"Goodmorning." He whispered.

"How long have you been awake?" he stretched out as Brie turned around to face him. She delicately laid a hand on his chest as she curled up against his side. She can't believe where they are now.

"Long enough." She entwined her fingers with his over his abdomen

He looked down at the girl who not long ago he was just hitting on but right now, he realized that he bargained more than ever he could handle and the weird thing is, he is willing to go through this as long as Brie is with him.

"I have to go soon." He pressed his lips on her temple. He doesn't wanna leave but he has to shoot an episode and considering that the location is a good 3 hour drive away.

"Why so soon?" Brie frowned and Zak laughed. He leaned down and kissed the frown lines on her forehead.

"I know baby. I know." He murmured.

Brie's heart melted at the endearment and she feels like a stupid teenager having her first go at the crazy thing called love and it's been a while since she felt like this with a man.

They feel silent for a while. It was a very comfortable one and she thought she could stay there like that, bare-assed naked and tangled in sheets, cuddling.

"I want more." Zak broke the silence first

"What?" Brie lifted her head looking at him. She wasn't quite sure what she heard.

"I want more. So much more." He murmured and pressed Brie down onto the mattress with his body as he claimed her mouth. Their hands found each other and he laced his through her fingers beside her head.

Brie's head was so full of unanswered dumb questions. Suddenly she wanted out of it. Not totally out of it but she wanted to lay back a little. Things were going too fast for them and she wanted to go through this step by step. She's scared that she can't give him what he exactly wanted.

"I'll think about it." She says against his lips

He sighed. A heavy broken one and leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and she wished she knew what he was thinking. Her heart ached to say that but she needed time. It's not easy for her to enter these kind of things and she is quite sure that he isn't also.

"Okay." He breathed and laid flat on his back beside her.

She climbed on top of him and hugged him. Well not exactly hug him but she held onto him with her head on his chest. She turned her head and kissed his neck. His eyes are closed. She knows that he is deeply thinking or digesting all what she had just said.

"I'm sorry. I think it's too fast and I wanna rush things because I don't wanna ruin this." She found his hand and entwined her fingers through his and brought it up to his chest.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry for how I reacted." He lifted her head to stare into her eyes.

"I don't wanna rush things too and this thing we have, this is special and I like it." She smiled and he mirrored her reaction.

"I like it too." She traced the lines of his face, his strong jaw and down his neck

"But I never felt anything this strong for any girl before. I want you to know that." he says

"And whatever this thing is. I want to experience it with you." he says and Brie's heart melted once again.

"I want this to be with you too." She leans in and kisses him.

* * *

They held hands as they walk out the elevator and Brie can't wipe the smile off her face.

"I have a live show this Friday. You think you can come?" Brie said

"Well yeah. I think I'll be back by that time." he smiles down at her and Brie was beyond excited for Zak to see her at work

"Brie!"

They both looked up and saw her sister Nikki running towards them.

"Hey Zak." She sweetly smiled at him

Zak can't still wrap his head on the fact that there's two of them. Brie has a twin.

"Do you wanna train together?" she says to her sister.

"Sure." Brie replied

"But if you're busy. I can totally understand." Nikki shook her head.

"No it's alright. I'm actually leaving. Brie was walking me out." He says

"I think I can leave you right here?" he looks down at Brie and she nodded

He leans in and kissed her, a quick but deep and wet one. He winks at Nikki then rolls out.

The twins were both staring at his retreating back.

"I still don't see how you got him and why the hell is he interested in you and not me?" Nikki says still staring at where Zak disappeared

"Dream on sister!" he bumps her sister on the shoulder and walked away

She looked back at her sister still not moving and still staring at the doors of the hotel.

"Hey Nikki! You coming to train or not?" she raises her eyebrow

"Wait give me one second." Nikki took a deep breath and said "Okay let's go!"

She's such a drama queen. That's what Brie thought smirking.


End file.
